


You're Mine

by Searching4stars



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searching4stars/pseuds/Searching4stars
Summary: He watched her eyes for a moment before nodding. “Good. Then you have a choice Tessa. We can keep going and I will eventually reward you – or we can end the night.”





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload of an old fic that I deleted. I had a couple of people mention they wanted to read it again. I am fine with you downloading the work, but please don't share outside of AO3.

Tessa focused on anything she could think of in an effort to hold back the burning orgasm that was trying to crest through her body.

Scott had been working her higher and higher – and his only instruction had been that she couldn’t come until he gave her permission.

They had done this before, and he never failed to make it worth her while. There were a few times that she forfeited the game and admitted she was too close. Sometimes he would give her permission to come when she begged – other times he met her eyes and dared her to fall over the edge before he gave her permission.

She had come desperately close, but she had never violated the rules. Part of her wondered what he would do if she came before he gave her permission.

She knew Scott loved her – with abandon. He would never do anything that made her uncomfortable.

One of the reasons they loved this game so much was because it engaged their competitive side. Though Tessa would never admit it aloud, it also catered to both her exhibitionist and small submissive streak.

The latter had only emerged during her relationship with her partner of twenty years. Everything in her life was organized and scheduled. Giving herself over to Scott, being completely at his mercy, was alluring on a psychological level she didn’t care to analyze.

She only knew that she trusted him, and in turn, he made love to her unlike any of her former partners.

Unfortunately, in her distraction, she failed to focus on the muscle control required to suppress the overwhelming urge to surrender to fire in her belly begging to be released. As she began to seize violently around Scott’s hand and mouth she couldn’t stop.

There was a part of her brain that dimly remembered she was not supposed to be doing this – but the actual physiological reaction was overpowering. Once stars stopped flashing behind her eyes, she met Scott’s gaze in both euphoric bliss, and uncertainty at his response.

His eyes were like molten chocolate as he surveyed her carefully…clearly debating his next move. Biting her lip, she tried for a flirtatious pout, “Are you upset? You should really take that as a compliment baby…I couldn’t help myself. Your tongue is just too good.”

Pulling herself into an upright position, she tentatively reached for his cock and began stroking it – building pressure as she moved.

Scott appeared to deliberate for half a second before allowing her to continue. As she swallowed around his cock and his cum eventually ran down her throat, she thought she had been forgiven – or at least that Scott was willing to overlook her body’s temporary weakness.

Yet when she met his almost predatory gaze in the bathroom mirror later that night, she knew she had been wrong – so wrong. She felt a shiver run down her spine as he approached.

Pausing just behind her back and ghosting his fingers over her side he whispered, “Don’t think you’re going to get off that easily…you were a bad girl…and bad girls get punished.” He possessively squeezed her hip, pressing a lingering kiss to her pulse point before wandering back to their bedroom as if nothing had happened.

For her part, Tessa was pretty sure she might need a new pair of underwear to address the sudden wetness between her legs.

Tentatively walking into their bedroom after dealing with her unexpected issue in the bathroom, she half-expected Scott to have pulled out one of her Hermès scarfs that he occasionally used to tie her to the headboard. Yet he was simply lying in bed, watching a practice video from one of his junior teams.

His expression was boyishly sleepy as he smiled at her. Still somewhat cautious, Tessa slipped into bed. Scott easily tucked her under his arm, pillowing her face on his chest like normal before turning out the light.

Tessa felt as if her whole body had been infused with electricity, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It didn’t take long for her to realize that her uncertainties were misplaced, for tonight at least, as Scott’s chest evened out to a steady rise and fall that indicated he was fast asleep.

Putting his threat…promise…warning…whatever his last statement had been, out of her mind was almost impossible. She was torn between wanting to wake him up and impale herself on his dick to finish what he started and hesitating to see exactly what he had planned in retribution. They were competitors – they never did anything in half-measure and she was confident that whatever Scott planned would be nothing short of sweet torture.

She couldn’t help the shudder of anticipation that ran over her frame and she could swear she felt Scott smile above her.

He would never hurt her – she trusted him fully – but she had broken the rules of the game and he would be sure she understood the consequences.

Her mind scrambled with the possibilities of what he had planned, before finally falling into a restless slumber. If her dreams were full of thoughts that would make her blush…well no one else needed to know that.

For about two weeks, Tessa tried to remain vigilant. Every time Scott initiated physical affection, she wondered if this was finally it. She could swear he was enjoying her discomfort. She was torn between wanting to get her “punishment” over with – fairly confident she would eventually enjoy it…and pleasurable dread at what route they might take to get to Scott’s intended conclusion.

They had sex after that night, and while it was predictably amazing – Scott was an incredibly attentive lover – those nights hadn’t held any surprises per se. She finally admitted that she was going to have to be patient. Scott was not going to be rushed, but he had made a promise…and he always kept those.

Tessa arrived home on Friday evening to Scott chopping vegetables for her favorite stir-fry. He greeted her with a kiss. “Hey babe, I got home a little late. Dinner won’t be ready for a while so I ran you a bath. Why don’t you go relax while I finish this?”

Tessa melted into his arms gratefully. “You are the best – you know that right?”

He smiled and she caught the briefest flash of something she couldn’t quite place in his gaze before he returned her hug fully. “You’re easy to love.”

He kissed her once more before playfully swatting her butt. “Shoo. I’ll call you when everything is ready.”

Emerging forty-five minutes later, Tessa felt like a new woman – almost lethargically relaxed as she simply changed into pajamas before rejoining Scott in the dining room.

The table was bathed in soft candlelight and wine had already been poured. She glanced at him in curiosity…briefly wondering if it would be tonight – the night she finally figured out what he meant by his promise of “punishment”.

Resolutely pushing that thought aside and clamping her legs shut as the sudden dampness between her thighs she focused on being present and enjoying her partner’s excellent cooking skills.

After the dishes were cleared, she slipped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss lightly to his shoulder blade. “Thank you for dinner.”

She could swear she felt his smile even though she couldn’t see his face. “Oh…you’re welcome, but the night is far from done.”

As he turned to face her, she knew tonight was the night she had been longing for and dreading by turns. His eyes were liquid amber and full of sinful promises. His mouth claimed hers in an insistent kiss. When his tongue ghosted over her bottom lip she willingly granted him access – tangling their tongues together.

His hand brushed over her core and he smiled at finding her growing wet. “So eager, T…we’re going to have fun tonight…all night.”

She let out a small squeal when he tossed her over his shoulder as he might if they were on the ice. He took the stairs without wavering before dropping her onto the bed.

Tessa tried her best to look provocative as a shiver ran over her frame. Scott’s gaze raked over her body, visibly smirking at her response.

As he came to rest over her, effectively caging her in, he began sucking marks that would last onto her neck and collarbone. Between kisses, he began whispering in her ear, “So…Tessa…a few nights ago I made you a promise…and you know I always keep my promises. Are you ready for your punishment?”

She knew her voice was breathless, but she managed to answer somewhat coherently, “I don’t really have much of a choice do I?”

Scott immediately stopped his assault on her neck, looking at her in concern. “T – you know we absolutely never have to do anything you don’t want to do…right?”

She looked up at the man who had held her heart in one form or another for more than twenty years. “I know. I trust you completely. I’d never do something like this with anyone else – but with you it’s…exciting?”

The trust she placed in him made his heart soar, but her statement went straight to his groin as he practically growled in response. “Well then…let’s get started.”

Sliding her robe off and tossing it on the floor he continued nipping at her collarbone, before once again slipping his hand below the band of her shorts and palming her over her underwear.

She wiggled her hips in an effort to gain more friction before he pulled away completely. His pupils were blown wide and his voice a whisper as he rasped, “Against the headboard.”

She audibly gulped as she moved to comply, giving momentary thought to the fact that maybe she shouldn’t be this eager, but as his hand traced the freckles on her legs she couldn’t really be bothered to suppress her anticipation.

He pulled a scarf from his bedside table before sitting between her legs. Lifting her arms above her head, she held his gaze, waiting for him to move, “What are the rules tonight?”

Scott’s touch alternated between ghostlike and pressure sending heat straight down to her clit. She was already soaked through her underwear. “Only one rule tonight…I’m in charge.”

Her breath caught in her throat at his statement. They had only played this game a few times, but Tessa knew what Scott meant and she also knew she would be reduced to a writhing mess by the end of the night.

Nodding her head, she made an effort to steady her voice, but knew it was tremulous at best, as she answered, “Ok.”

One of Scott’s eyebrows raised expressively as her clit began to throb in earnest. “Ok…sir.”

She could tell he was straining to start, but he still asked, “What are your safe words?”

She couldn’t help the smile that broke through, he was still making sure she felt safe. “Bronze to stop, silver to pause, and gold to keep going.”

As he captured her mouth in a brutal kiss, Tessa was vaguely aware that her top had been discarded and tossed in the general direction of her robe. As he latched onto one of her nipples, sucking and nipping, she took the opportunity to thread her hands through his hair.

He released a moan as she tugged at his thick curls. She anticipated his next move as he removed her hands from his hair.

Maintaining eye contact, he secured her hands above her head. Checking the tension to be sure the knot wasn’t too tight he asked, “How are you?”

“Gold sir.”

His gaze was once more verging on predatory as he traced the curve of her waist before slowly removing her shorts and thong.

He discarded his own shirt and Tessa knew that was for her benefit – or heightened arousal depending on how you thought about it.

Moving his still clothed leg between her thighs, he answered the question her eyes were asking. “Yes, you can grind.”

Without preamble, he returned his attention to her chest, sucking, biting, flicking, and pinching her nipples as Tessa used his leg to relieve the tension that had been building all night.

She was chasing her high, the question of how this was punishment had long been banished from her mind as her orgasm began to crest – and then Scott moved his leg.

She cried out at the loss of contact, “Sco…sir?”

His gaze was smug and she began to understand what kind of punishment he might have in mind. “Tessa…who’s in charge?”

She felt the fire between her legs and attempted to close them – to relieve the pressure, but his hands kept her legs spread open, “You are sir.”

“Do naughty girls get to ask for things before they’ve been punished?”

Her voice was a whisper as her hips bucked at his question, “No sir.”

“Good. Now close your eyes and be still.”

As she slid her eyes shut in anticipation, she waited for what he would do next. Two of Scott’s fingers spread her open, but he didn’t penetrate her.

The air of the bedroom hit her clit and she had to focus on her breathing in order not to move. Scott’s second hand planted firmly on her hip to hold her down and she expected to feel his tongue.

She was not expecting him to blow into her spread open cunt. Her back would have arched off the bed if Scott’s hand had not kept her anchored to the mattress.

“Tessa…look at me” His tone was a warning.

She was practically whimpering as she opened her eyes, “I’m sorry sir.”

His voice practically purred, “Do you want this to go even longer?”

She still wasn’t exactly sure what “this” was, but she was relatively confident that she did not want the build-up to go any longer than necessary. She wanted to find release as soon as possible. “No sir…at least I don’t think so.”

“Then obey…be quiet.”

Hitching her legs over his shoulders, he buried his head between her legs, eating her out with a voracity as she struggled to be silent.

At least he had relented on his instruction not to move. She did her best to grind against his mouth wanting him deeper and harder.

Normally, when he gave her instructions like this, she would muffle her screams with her arm – or a pillow – but neither were currently options.

His tongue was doing wicked things to her, but he was avoiding the one place she wanted him the most.

Her clit needed to be touched – her walls were clenching with need. Finally, he began to circle that sensitive bundle of nerves. When she maintained control, he began sucking at it greedily.

As stars began to burst across her vision, he once more pulled away. She looked bereft, but at the last minute, she remembered to be silent.

Staring at him beseechingly, he smiled against her mouth kissing her deeply. She could taste herself on his tongue, and the sensation almost sent her over the edge, but he was in charge tonight and he had not given her directions to come.

She knew she had made the right call when he placed her legs back on the bed – a gentle kiss to the inside of both her thighs.

“Good girl…you’re learning your lesson so well. As a reward you can make as much noise as you like for the next one.”

She wanted to ask how many there would be, but she knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t answer that question.

She moaned into his kiss with his permission, waiting on his next instructions. “Watch me.”

With that direction, he began thrusting two fingers in and out of her sopping heat as she struggled to stay present and maintain eye contact. She wanted nothing more than to roll her eyes back in her head at the sensation, but that would break the rules.

Her whimpers turned into a keening sound at the back of her throat as he added a third finger, finding that one area that none of her other boyfriends had ever found – the one that always brought her to climax.

Just when she thought he might let her finish, he pulled away, her cum coating his hand. She was soaked at this point, and a fresh wave of wetness came when he began to suck his fingers clean – still holding her gaze…daring her to look away.

She was verging on tears as she wondered if he never intended to let her find release. Was that her punishment? For him to bring her to the edge repeatedly, but to never let her fall over?

Sensing her desperation, he untied her hands, gently rubbing her slightly irritated wrists. “Relax. How are you?”

Taking a shuddering breath, Tessa took inventory. She felt she might catch on fire at the slightest stimulation, but other than that, she was fine – not scared, threatened, or dizzy. “Gold sir.”

“Good.” He kissed both of her hands and she smiled at him.

She might want to kill him right now, but she also knew she had never been as turned on in her life. His gaze darkened once more as he finally shed his pants and she knew his next instructions were coming soon.

“On your knees.”

She must have looked her surprise because he gently nudged her shoulder in reassurance. His cock was already half-hard, but normally he wouldn’t let her touch him this early in the night.

He had discovered early in their relationship that Tessa loved blowing him – it turned her on to choke around his cock.

Licking her lips in anticipation, she ignored the aching between her legs as she looked to him for permission. He nodded once before she began working him into her mouth. Starting slowly she began hollowing out her cheeks and taking in more of his length. Her green eyes were pure sin as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. “Am I learning my lesson well?”

Scott’s hips bucked into her mouth at her question, the first indicator that he was not completely in control. He began running his thumb up and down her neck – applying the lightest of pressure, “Oh I think you’re doing an excellent job at learning your lesson Tessa. So much so that you may circle your clit – nothing more.”

Another rush of wetness flooded at his permission and she was pretty sure her thighs were soaked with her arousal. Still, she wasted no time in taking advantage of his approval.

It didn’t take long to realize that his offer was another form of torture. To be so close to that throbbing bundle of nerves – but not touch it was almost impossible.

She wondered briefly if he would know – he couldn’t see what she was doing. She could brush over her clit and find some relief before he realized what was happening.

She was so close, between Scott’s pre-cum that was sliding down her throat to the inferno that was burning in her core she was seconds away from one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

He was going to let her finish – this was it…at the last minute – just as victory and release were finally in sight, he pulled her away from his cock and stood her in front of their full length mirror. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

“But sir, let me…”

“No Tessa…who’s in charge?”

Her tone was bordering on petulant as she watched his fully erect member. “You are.”

“Good girl – I’m not done with you yet. Watch.”

Taking one of her hands in his own, he snaked down toward her core before thrusting one of his fingers and one of hers into her cunt.

Her knees buckled at the contact, but Scott’s other hand was supporting her waist. He began raining a trail of kisses down her neck and shoulder as she used her free hand to card her fingers through his hair.

The actual physical contact was doing wonders for her – pushing her closer and closer to the edge, but it was the sight in front of her – their naked bodies pressed together, hair wild and sweat building on their figures that was causing the blaze between her legs.

She knew she was close – so close. Maybe he meant to let her finish this time, but he hadn’t given her permission. She wanted nothing more than to let go and float into bliss, but the thought that Scott might keep going indefinitely if she broke the rules again made her reconsider.

“Sir…please may I come?”

Capturing her mouth once more, Scott smiled, “No, not yet.”

It was taking every ounce of will power she possessed to wait. Sensing her desperation, he withdrew both of their hands.

Tessa actually released a whine that was close to a wail at the loss of contact. Turning her to face him, he began kissing her once more, slowly walking her back towards the bed. Giving her a few minutes to cool down he checked in, “How are you Tessa?”

His break had just the affect he intended. The throbbing was still ever-present between her legs, but she no longer felt as if she might shatter from contact as she answered, “Gold sir.”

“Good…you are learning your lesson so well…good girls should be rewarded, eh? Turnover, on your hands and knees, spread your legs.”

As she scrambled to obey, she wondered with some surprise if he actually planned to fuck her with his cock. Maybe he would finally let her fall over the edge – not just come to the precipice.

She could once again feel one of his hands tracing her outer lips as she suppressed a shudder. Scott pushed her hair to her side as he began to kiss her back and trace her spine with his free hand.

Suddenly she could feel the tip of his cock positioned at her entrance. She was desperate enough at this point to wiggle her hips backwards in an attempt to find friction, but Scott’s hand spread firmly across her back holding her still. “Tessa…”

Burying her face further into the pillow she suppressed a groan, “Scott…sir please I need something – anything.”

She knew her mistake the minute she heard the smile in his voice. “Anything, eh? Well that can be arranged. Don’t come.”

Without warning, his cock slammed into her and it took every ounce of self-control not to fall apart from the size of him alone. He continued to alternate between tenderly kissing her back, lightly pulling her hair, and impaling her with his dick.

When he finally settled into a steady rhythm of thrusts Tessa saw relief in sight and began to relax her body – giving herself over fully to the sensation of being filled.

She was practically mewling with pleasure seconds away from release…when Scott pulled out completely.

An actual scream of frustration tore from her throat at the loss as she began begging, “Scott…sir…please I need to come. I – just please fuck me hard – please do something…sir…I need to come now.”

Scott tugged her into a sitting position across from him, his face a mixture of smug pride at reducing her to this state and moderate concern at her babbling.

His cock was right there – she could reach out and touch it, but he held her wrists firmly. “Tessa, how are you – really?”

She understood he wasn’t asking about how ready she was to find release – he was asking how she felt about the way he was treating her. While she was ready to take his head off – or impale herself on his dick and not remove herself until she crashed to the earth with the best orgasm of her life, she knew the true answer to his question – even though she didn’t want to admit it. “Gold sir.”

He watched her eyes for a moment before nodding. “Good. Then you have a choice Tessa. We can keep going and I will eventually reward you – or we can end the night.”

She watched him in skepticism as she processed his latest offer. “We can end the night – and you’ll let me come?”

Scott smirked, “Oh you can come – but I won’t help you. You can finish yourself off – or we can keep going and I will decide when you can have the best orgasm of your life.”

Part of her wants nothing more than to find relief for her throbbing clit and overloaded senses, but she knows that nothing she can do to herself will be nearly as devastating as what Scott can do to her.

In the end, her choice is easy – between her competitive nature, curiosity about Scott’s plans, and the fact that she is reaching levels of arousal she had not known existed, her decision is made for her. “I’d like to keep going sir.”

She doesn’t know how long this will last, but she makes a decision to enjoy the build-up – even if the denials verged on physical pain each time.

He promised her release at the end of it all – and she could wait. She was an elite Olympic athlete and she could last…probably.

Scott pulled her towards him until she was straddling one of his thighs. Her eyes once more asked the silent question, “Yes. You can grind again.”

His mouth captured hers in a sinful kiss as their tongues tangled together. As wet as she is, finding friction on his bare skin is harder than it had been on his pants, but anything was a relief at this point. She can feel the now familiar fire sweep through her lower belly, and briefly spares a thought for the fact that this temporary pleasure will probably be over soon. Still, it doesn’t make the loss of contact any less frustrating when it happens.

Surprisingly, Scott’s next move is to lay down on his back. Her mouth practically waters at the sight of his cock – waiting for her. She knows Scott has to be keyed up too. Their sessions like this always make him just as frantic as her, but she knows better than to reach for him without permission.

Her eyes meet his in question, beseeching almost. Tapping her legs, he pulls her towards him. “Sit on my face. Don’t come.” She nods as she positions herself.

Gripping the headboard, she settles her weight over his face, not quite sinking down fully. Scott practically growls as he pulls her legs apart, effectively crashing her cunt onto his nose as he takes a long lick up her entire slit.

Tossing her head back, she begins to ride him. He is deeper than he had been when he had his tongue in her earlier – and she is so much farther gone. “Yes. Yes right there please. Oh my…yes fuck me….Sir that feels so good.”

Scott actually begins to hum and the vibrations are going to send her over the edge – she knows it. Nothing sounds better than to unravel around him right now – but that’s not the game. That’s how she got herself into this state to begin with.

Even though she’s fairly certain she’s never done anything so difficult in her life, she grits out, “Sir I need to come…please?”

Green eyes meet hazel, both lost with desire. For a moment, she thinks Scott is going to say no and she tries to brace for the loss of contact – but her brain is not being particularly cooperative – when she finally hears the four words she has longed for all night. “Come for me Tessa.”

Finally giving herself fully to the sensations that had been building all night she practically gushes into Scott’s waiting mouth as he continues to lap at her through her climax.

She has a sense of floating, but that is quickly replaced by the realization that Scott is moving her back to his thigh, placing open mouth kisses over her neck, chest, and shoulders. “Grind.”

She doesn’t need to be told twice as she returns his kisses greedily. A second orgasm is chasing her first – she is so stimulated at the moment she knows it won’t take much to push her over again.

As Scott pulls her hair – just to the point of pleasurable pain and sucks one of her nipples into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth, he commands, “Come again,” and she does.

She is beginning to feel like a rag doll, but is still surprisingly keyed up wondering how long Scott plans to go. When he lays her back on the bed and begins pumping three fingers in and out of her she realizes what is happening.

He is giving her an orgasm for every one he denied. The thought makes her giddy, but it also makes her shudder beneath his touch.

Her brain is almost too addled to think, but she tries to count how many climaxes she can expect to go through tonight and arrives at the conclusion that she has five or six more after this one – depending on how he counts the time she disobeyed his instructions to be still. Just as this realization dawns, Scott flicks her clit before hooking his fingers to touch her most sensitive spot and instructing, “Come now.”

As her back arches off the bed at the force of her orgasm she briefly wonders if she could resist his command, but as he brings her legs over his shoulders and her cunt clinches with anticipation she wonders why she would ever want to.

He once more spreads her lips, locking eyes with her as he nods permission once before blowing directly onto her swollen clit. The climax is smaller, but she knows it happened by the way her body seizes. The things this man could do to her – without actually penetrating her body should be illegal.

She doesn’t have much time to consider that though because he is definitely touching her now, nipping and sucking at her once more. A part of her wonders if she is overstimulated – maybe she’s reached her max for the night. While his tongue feels amazing insider of her she isn’t getting any closer to her release.

Sensing this fact, Scott pauses, placing small kisses on her clit. She has about two seconds to wonder if they are finished when he actually bites that bundle of nerves and before she knows what is happening she is seeing stars. “Oh fuck Scott…so good. Oh my yes – don’t stop…”

He keeps lapping at her juices and she feels her fifth crest of the night. White light erupts behind her eyes as a scream, which she loosely identifies as her own, tears through her.

As he positions her gingerly on his thigh once more, she can feel the pre-cum leaking from him. “Only grind when you’re ready.”

His kisses are softer this time, in acknowledgement that she needs a breather before they continue. When she feels as if she has moderately descended back to earth, she begins returning his kisses.

The first roll of her hips against his thigh pulls a moan so deep from her that Scott’s hips buck in response. She can tell he is beginning to unravel.

His stamina deserves its own medal. Knowing that he needs to find his own release, and desperately wanting him inside her Tessa begins alternating between rolling her hips and grinding on Scott’s thigh chasing her next release.

As Scott’s teeth skate over the sensitive area behind her ear, she once more feels herself falling. When her body finally relaxes, Tessa slides off him waiting for his final instructions. She is dripping…desperate, and he is going to give her what she has wanted all night.

Scott pulls her hand towards his mouth, placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist “How are you?”

Tessa spares a brief thought to the fact that she must look an absolute wreck – sweat, cum, and friction have done their work, but she has never wanted anything more. “Gold sir – please Scott.”

Trailing kisses up the side of her neck Scott whispers, “How do you want it Tess? Hmmm? Your choice for the final one.”

She debates for a moment, the prospect of riding him and watching him come apart around her sounds alluring, but in the end, she knows her answer.

Turning, she moves to her knees and hands, spreading her legs as wide as they will go – giving him a full access view to her throbbing heat.

“Fuck Tess…you’re so wet.” His fingers trail up her thighs collecting her juice before sucking his digits into his mouth.

She whimpers at the sound, turning to look at him. “Please…”

Green eyes meet hazel before Scott finally gives her what she has wanted all night – all of him. She groans at the sensation of being filled once more.

She knows Scott loves fucking her from any position, but his admitted favorite was either this one where he can have full control to thrust at will or when she rode his cock into oblivion and he could be fully enveloped in her wet cunt.

All other thoughts fly from her mind as he repeatedly rubs her clit and she begins keening, “Yes sir…oh my god. Scott…please I need to come.” She vaguely hears his grunt of approval as her walls clench around him.

She is momentarily disoriented when he picks her up, once more placing her in front of their mirror. “One more time.”

Watching as Scott once more slides into her Tessa can barely hold herself upright. She can tell Scott is almost gone as well. She briefly wonders if he will come before her when she once more feels his hand sneak down to flick her clit, “Come on baby, come one more time for me Tess.”

She can’t help herself as she unravels around him one last time even as he finally screams into her neck, finding his own release.

Sinking to the floor in a mess of sweat, tangled limbs, and labored breathing Tessa finds Scott’s heartbeat. Synchronizing their heartrates is a little harder than normal, but they finally manage the feat.

When she has enough oxygen in her brain and her lungs to speak, she finally manages to rasp, “That was amazing…Not amazing as in I want to do it again in the near future…but Scott you outdid yourself.”

Scott practically smirks at her compliment, “Well T if you think you learned your lesson we won’t have to repeat the class.”

Despite her current state, Tessa could actually feel a new wave of wetness at Scott’s statement. Clamping her legs together, she focused on her breathing once more. She was completely confident that she would not be able to walk tomorrow and was thankful that Scott had planned this for a Friday night so they could have Saturday and Sunday to recover.

Still, her brain was stubbornly refusing to cooperate, as Scott continued to kiss her back to herself. When his hand ghosted over the curve of her ass, she moaned plaintively, “Baby there’s actually a crazy part of me that wants to, but I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow as it is. I literally don’t think I can go another round.”

Tracing her cheek with his thumb, he smiled at her mixture of sadness at not being able to go again and amazement that she still wanted him. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to the shower.

They were too exhausted to do anything other than actually shower, but Scott could still feel his cock twitch at the sight of her naked. It was as if his body was incapable of not responding to her.

Pushing that thought aside at the sight of how sleepy she was growing he wrapped her in a towel. Brushing their teeth, sending a few text messages and emails to cancel appointments for tomorrow, and throwing a few dry towels over their now soaked sheets they crawled into bed.

Tessa was glowing as she practically burrowed into his side. He chuckled as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Their sex life was quite colorful – not because they set out to make it that way – but because they fully trusted one another. As green eyes met his in sated relaxation one last time, Scott pressed a firm kiss to her mouth. “Love you Tess.”

“Love you too Scott…and about earlier…I might need a refresher course at some point…just in case a few of the finer points didn’t quite stick. Besides – you didn’t let me finish sucking your cock.”

Something between a growl and a laugh escaped Scott’s mouth as he tightened his grip on her. “Go to sleep T – before you start something you literally can’t finish.”

Pressing a soft kiss to his chest, she smiled into his side…“I’ll take that as a promise.”

As she drifted into dreams, she could hear Scott humming the last few bars of Come What May. They had made each other a promise and one day soon, they would repeat those promises in front of their friends and family. Until then, Tessa knew she would sleep well, resting in the arms of the man who had never let her fall – whose heartbeat was lulling her to sleep – whose heart belonged to her – and her alone.


End file.
